Talk:Sarah Michelle Gellar
I guess killing Vampires isn't her only skill Go Buffy!(Hangingmanpeter0 05:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC)) Resemblance? im not sure why but then it does the close up on her face and then says sarah michelle gellar is it just me or does she look like jill off of resident evil Riley Heligo 16:51 27 April 2011 9th Female? Is the fact that she's the ninth female character relevant enough to make Trivia? I mean, the fact that she's the second playable female seems ok, but ninth seems a little insignificant. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) It is trivia. 9th isn't that big of a number, and most of the females in CoD aren't seen. CoaZTalk 02:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC) SMG This is funny but Sarah Michelle Gellar's initials are SMG and at one point in the Call of the Dead trailer she is actually using an AK 74u which is a SMG. Just wanted to point that out k Hiptechboy 00:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sarah Michelle Gellar Why has this page been blocked from editing? i could understand if the page had been sufficiently used so that there's enough information, but as the data supplied is not really adequate i think the page should be unblocked so other people can be edit the page. If the editing becomes too horny or stupid the page could be closed to information flood and then reopened once people have calmed down. Thanks You just answered your own question. CoaZTalk 01:41, May 20, 2011 (UTC) What Is This? I Know They Took The Liberty Of Putting Pink Nails In Her Hand Models But Please Treyarch BE Complete. Its Hilarous That Treyarch Forgot For a Second That She IS FEMALE! Because Even With Her Having A Voice Actor SHE GRUNTS LIKE A MAN! Why? I Mean Second Female Playable Character Is Big! I Mean Huge Just To HAve Her Grunt Like a Man When She Falls From a Distance Or Dives To Prone.....Wow....Just....LOL Wow. Who gives a shit is she grunts like a male? It's a grunt! CoaZTalk 04:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You are the only one on this page with a life, CoaZ SwissArmy2010 Wtf if shes a girl she should grunt like a girl or maybe every other character should just grunt like girls except sarah.Yep that makes a lot of fucking sence guys oh it doesnt matter that sarah sounds like a guy whe she aims seriously when you get the scavenger and you are her its stupid as fuck cmon guys do you want to be dempsey and sound like brittany spears every time you aimed or fell or something cmon its not a huge problem and i see what your saying butt problems like this just shouldnt happen.oops Captian price takes fall damage lets have him sound like fucking snow white why not . Their realy is no excuse,for treyarch this time.it just pisses me off when stupid shit makes it into the gamelike i said its not that big of a deal butt it just gives call of duty a bad name. Or Treyarch just couldn't be bothered making an entire new sound file for one character, because that in itself would be pointless considering she's one out of 40 off playable characters (MP included) in Black Ops. It's not as if many people Dive-To-Prone as her anyway (without PhD Flopper). Wow,I hope treayarch wouldnt have to make a female grunt noise,jeez how hard that would be..... 04:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) you mean 10th we some one tell me i dont remember her name but shes in cod 2 and not on the list shes in the soviet campaine.(Nohi 20:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC)) Age Since Call of the Dead (her only appearence) is set in 2013, shouldn't her age be 36? Proof that Call of the Dead is in 2013? CoaZTalk 18:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Edit warring over the date is getting old. proof according to the 2017 side. I have no clue where the 2013 came from. Carbonite 0 18:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that 3/17 is March 17th, not March, 2017. CoaZTalk 18:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Probably but that's their proof and I'm still trying to find the 2013 proof. Carbonite 0 18:10, July 2, 2011 :(UTC) :it it takes place 2017 18:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC)the random guy :3/17 is the Month/Day format. Not Month/Year. CoaZTalk 18:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Travia when diving she grunts like a man